


Vacaciones navideñas

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atobe prefiere superar las expectativas en vez de hacer lo típico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacaciones navideñas

Quizás, lo que cualquiera esperaría en unas "vacaciones navideñas" era ir a un lugar con nieve, grandes zonas iluminadas, coros de melodías típicas y tal vez un árbol gigante y alguna otra decoración igual de apropiada para la fecha. 

Pero a Atobe no le interesaba hacer lo típico ni las multitudes que eso solía traer, y si bien no le tomaría más de un par de llamadas reservar algún lugar famoso y disfrutar exclusivamente de todo su esplendor junto a Tezuka, quería algo diferente.

Algo especial, algo que superase todas las expectativas sería perfecto. 

Algo como una isla privada con una playa de arena blanca, un mar tan claro que era posible ver lo que había en el y un sol brillante que les permitiera pasar el día afuera, sin incómodos abrigos y manos entumecidas debido a la temperatura.

Y por eso ahí estaban, descansando en un lugar que muchos considerarían el paraíso, una opinión que Atobe estaba dispuesto a compartir debido a su compañía.

Aunque claro, sería mejor si Tezuka no se hubiese quedado dormido en la silla playera, agotado después del vuelo y del último torneo del año en el que había participado, pero Atobe era paciente y tenían dos semanas completas para disfrutar.

Por eso, Atobe cerró los ojos e imitó a su compañero, relajándose como se debe en un lugar tan perfecto como aquel.


End file.
